Timón
|primer_juego = El Rey León (1994) |saga = |tipo = Suricata |origen = Pride Lands |rol = Protagonista |especial = Un suricato hiperactivo que vive siguiendo la filosofía de "Hakuna Matata". Se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo divirtiéndose y comiendo insectos con su inseparable camarada Pumba. }} Timón es uno de los personajes de la franquicia "El Rey León" de Disney. Es un pequeño y divertido suricato que apareció como un personaje secundario en la película "El Rey León" de 1994 formando una inseparable dupla cómica con el jabalí Pumba. La popularidad que ganó esta pareja pronto los hizo conseguir el protagonismo de su propia serie de TV ("Timón y Pumba de Disney") e incluso se volvieron los personajes principales en la tercera película de la franquicia. Timón y Pumba también aparecen como protagonistas en varios de los videojuegos de "El Rey León" y son personajes secundarios infaltables en todos los demás. thumb|right|200px|Timón y Pumba, los amigos inseparables de "El Rey León". Información general thumb|left|200px|Timón es una alegre suricata. Timón es un pequeño y delgado suricato color marrón claro con manchas marrón oscuras. Se caracteriza por ser muy bocón y andar siempre junto con su amigo el jabalí Pumba a quien vive haciendo bromas. Timón asume una actitud de chico listo y sabelotodo, aunque en realidad es bastante torpe e ignorante. Su mayor habilidad es hacer comentarios burlones y sarcásticos sobre Pumba o sus amigos, aunque siempre sin malas intenciones. Timón y Pumba son los ideólogos del "Hakuna Matata" ("No te angusties" en el idioma suajili), un lema que siguen al pie de la letra y por lo cual viven despreocupadamente y se dedican simplemente a disfrutar de la vida en su paraíso personal: una preciosa selva escondida en medio del desierto en donde no hay depredadores que los molesten. El principal pasatiempo de Timón y Pumba es salir en busca de su comida favorita: los insectos, esta también es su debilidad ya que en muchas ocasiones terminan distrayéndose de sus deberes por encontrar un nido de deliciosos bichos. Timón y Pumba también son fanáticos de los juegos y la diversión, por lo que siempre inventan nuevas formas de pasar el rato. thumb|right|200px|La actividad favorita de Timón y Pumba es capturar y comer insectos. Timón y Pumba aparecieron originalmente en la película "El Rey León" de 1994, allí eran personajes secundarios que cumplían el rol de la pareja cómica, aportando muchas escenas de humor a la historia. La popularidad de estos personajes fue tan grande, que en 1995 Disney los convirtió en los protagonistas de su propia serie animada de televisión ("Timón y Pumba de Disney") y junto con ella también recibieron su propio videojuego: Timon & Pumbaa's Jungle Games. En 1998 se realizó la película animada "El Rey León II: El reino de Simba" en donde nuevamente aparecieron como los personajes secundarios cómicos, aquí su misión era la de vigilar y cuidar a la pequeña Kiara, la hija de Simba, para que no se meta en problemas. En 2004, finalmente se hizo la película "El Rey León 3: Hakuna Matata" en donde Timón y Pumba pasaron a ser los protagonistas, aunque Timón tiene un rol más central ya que la historia comienza contando su origen. Esta tercera película se caracterizó por contar todo lo que pasaba en el trasfondo de la historia primer filme, solo que visto desde el ángulo menos épico de Timón y Pumba. Historia thumb|right|200px|Timón junto a Ma y Tío Max en la colonia de suricatas. Timón vivía en una colonia de suricatas en una parte remota de Pride Lands junto a Ma, su madre sobreprotectora, y el Tío Max, un viejo amargado que veía con malos ojos la conducta de Timón y estaba seguro que este no acabaría por buen camino. Timón tenía el problema de ser demasiado flojo y torpe por lo que siempre fallaba en las tareas más importantes de las suricatas: excavar madrigueras y vigilar a los depredadores. Cuando un descuido de Timón hizo que la colonia casi fuera devorada por las hienas, Timón se ganó el rechazo de la colonia y decidió partir hacia un rumbo desconocido, en donde estaba seguro que encontraría su verdadero destino. thumb|left|200px|Timón, Pumba y Simba llevan una gran amistad siguiendo el lema "Hakuna Matata". Durante su viaje fue guiado por el viejo y sabio mandril Rafiki, quien le hizo tomar rumbo hacia la Roca del Rey. Por el camino, Timón conoció a Pumba el jabalí. Como vio que este también vagaba solo y sin rumbo y además tenía la habilidad de espantar a los depredadores, decidió hacerlo su compañero de viaje. Timón y Pumba llegaron a la Roca del Rey en el momento en que Simba nacía de modo que el lugar estaba lleno de animales y tuvieron que buscar otro hogar. En este viaje, vivieron numerosas aventuras que los convirtieron de a poco en grandes amigos. Timón y Pumba finalmente encontraron su hogar en un oasis secreto y gigantesco, lleno de vegetación, agua, comida y sin depredadores, de manera que lo bautizaron "Hakuna Matata" y se quedaron a vivir felizmente allí. Tiempo después, se toparon con el pequeño león Simba, a quien encontraron abandonado en el desierto y lo adoptaron. Simba se convirtió en su gran amigo y juntos formaron un trío inseparable. O al menos eso parecía. thumb|right|200px|En la batalla final, Timón y Pumba deben combatir solos contra las hienas. Tras mucho tiempo, Simba se volvió un imponente león adulto y se cruzó con la leona Nala, esta les reveló que Simba en verdad era el rey de los animales, por lo que debía regresar a la Roca del Rey a reclamar el trono que le fue arrebatado por su tío Scar cuando niño. Pumba decidió ir también a ayudarlo, pero Timón se enfadó porque vio a su perfecto estilo de vida arruinado por la leona intrusa. Finalmente Timón comprendió que el verdadero hogar está con los amigos y regresó a ayudarles. En la batalla final, mientras Simba peleaba con su tío, Timón y Pumba tuvieron la dura tarea de enfrentarse a un ejército de hienas, mucho más grandes y fuertes que los dos. Haciendo uso de su ingenio y habilidades de equipo pelearon con valor por ayudar a su gran amigo león y lograron derrotarlas, mientras que Simba acabó con Scar. Así lograron liberar a Pride Lands de la tiranía. Al final, Timón y Pumba se quedaron a vivir en el reino de Simba, en la Roca del Rey junto a los leones. En épocas posteriores servirían al rey Simba como los niñeros de la pequeña princesa Kiara. Habilidades Timón es demasiado delgado y pequeño y está en la parte baja de la cadena alimenticia por lo que su estilo es pensar y correr antes que luchar. Normalmente se lo ve montado sobre Pumba en situaciones de peligro. 250px Las habilidades de distracción de Timón pueden llegar muy lejos. *''Excavar: Es la principal habilidad de las suricatas. Timón la utiliza para hacer túneles y avanzar bajo tierra en situaciones de peligro. *Trepar: Timón tiene facilidad para subir por troncos y lianas para alcanzar rápidamente lugares altos. *Pisotón: Timón puede saltar y caer sobre los enemigos y además usarlos como colchoneta para rebotar. Este ataque puede detener un tiempo a los malos pero no les causa daño. *Distracción: Gracias a su gran bocota, Timón tiene mucha facilidad para distraer a los enemigos y ganar tiempo con charlas inútiles o comedia física. Su ataque infalible es el impresionante "baile del hula-hula", con el que logró distraer a todo el ejército de hienas en la batalla contra Scar. *Control Remoto: Este es un ítem especial del juego ''El Rey León (GBA) que le permite a Timón poner pausa y detener a los enemigos por unos segundos. *''Mega eructo: Este es un ítem especial del juego ''El Rey León (GBA) que le permite a Timón ejecutar un estruendoso eructo que elimina a los enemigos cercanos. Apariciones en videojuegos thumb|right|200px|Timón es controlable en las fases de bonus del juego "El Rey León". thumb|right|200px|''Timon & Pumbaa's Jungle Games'' es el primer videojuego protagonizado por Timón y Pumba. [[Archivo:Adventures in Typing with Timon and Pumbaa 3.png|thumb|right|200px|Timón y Pumba enseñan mecanografía en Disney's Adventures in Typing With Timon & Pumbaa.]] [[Archivo:The Lion King GBC captura12.png|thumb|right|200px|Un partido de tenis entre Timón y Pumba en The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure para GBC.]] thumb|right|200px|Timón demuestra sus habilidades en el juego de plataformas "El Rey León" de GBA. [[Archivo:Juego de Rockin' Cha 2.jpg|thumb|right|200px|Timón y Pumba protagonizan los más alocados desafíos en El Rey León: Operación Dominios del Clan.]] Saga El Rey León Saga basada en las películas de Disney que tiene como protagonista a Simba. *''El Rey León'' (1994 - SNES, Genesis): Timón y Pumba aparecen únicamente en las fases de bonus. Timón es controlable en el juego Bug Hunt en donde recorre la selva en busca de bichos. *''Libro Animado Interactivo: El Rey León'' (1994 - PC): Libro de cuentos digital que relata los eventos de la película "El Rey León". Timón es el presentador del programa y tiene su propio minijuego en donde debe atrapar insectos. *''Timon & Pumbaa's Jungle Games'' (1995 - PC, SNES): El primer título protagonizado por Timón y Pumba, es una compilación de cinco juegos estilo Arcade ambientados en la selva. Timón es controlable en los minijuegos Hippo Hop y Bug Drop. *''The Lion King: Adventures at Pride Rock'' (1995 - Sega Pico): Juego infantil que contiene varios minijuegos educativos basados en la película "El Rey León". Timón aparece como un personaje secundario. *''Disney's Activity Center: The Lion King'' (1995 - PC): Juego infantil que contiene varios minijuegos educativos basados en la película "El Rey León". Timón protagoniza los minijuegos Timon's Bug Matching Game y Timon and Pumbaa's Spelling Game. *''Disney's GameBreak: The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' (1998 - PC): Compilación de minijuegos y aplicaciones infantiles basados en la película "El Rey León II". Los protagonistas son Kiara y Kovu, mientras que Timón y Pumba aparecen como las molestas niñeras que los persiguen para vigilarlos. En el minijuego Cub Chase los protagonistas recorren un laberinto y Timón, Pumba y Zazú son los enemigos que hay que evadir. En Swampberry Sling y Paddle Bash, Timón y Pumba aparecen como aliados. *''Disney's Adventures in Typing With Timon & Pumbaa'' (1998 - PC): Este es un juego educativo diseñado para enseñar a escribir correctamente con el teclado de la PC. Rafiki actúa como el profesor, mientras que Timón y Pumba protagonizan una aventura compuesta por varios minijuegos en donde el jugador debe poner en práctica las habilidades aprendidas en las lecciones. *''Disney's Active Play: The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' (1999 - PC): Compilación de minijuegos y aplicaciones infantiles basados en la película "El Rey León II". Timón aparece en muchas de las aplicaciones. *''El Rey León: Las Aventuras del Poderoso Simba'' (2000 - PSX): Juego de plataformas protagonizado por Simba, está basado en las dos primeras películas de "El Rey León". Timón aparece únicamente en las fases de bonus y las escenas intermedias de la historia aunque no es controlable. *''The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure'' (2000 - GBC): Juego de plataformas protagonizado por Simba, está basado en las dos primeras películas de "El Rey León". Timón aparece en los cuatro minijuegos de bonus y es el personaje controlable en tres de ellos. *''El Rey León'' (2003 - GBA): Juego basado en la película "El Rey León 3" que sigue detalladamente la historia de Timón y Pumba. Ambos personajes son los protagonistas y dependiendo del nivel, se los puede controlar por separado o como un equipo. Aquí Timón finalmente demuestra muchas de sus habilidades como excavar, el pisotón o trepar. *''El Rey León: Operación Dominios del Clan'' (2004 - PC): Un juego infantil protagonizado por Timón y Pumba. La historia se ubica exactamente después de la película "El Rey León" y cuenta como los dos amigos son enviados por Simba a encontrar y traer de regreso a todos los animales que huyeron durante el reinado de Scar. Sin embargo, cada animal que encuentran les desafiará a un minijuego distinto que deben superar. Este juego se destaca de otros por sus gráficos en 3D con sombreado estilo cel-shading. *''El Rey León: La Gran Aventura de Simba'' (2005 - V.Smile): Un videojuego educativo para niños pequeños. Timón aparece como un personaje secundario. Saga Kingdom Hearts Serie de juegos RPG de acción que reúne a varios personajes y lugares de Disney. *''Kingdom Hearts 2'' (2005 - PS2): Timón aparece como un personaje secundario en el escenario de Pride Lands que ayuda a Simba y sus amigos en reiteradas ocasiones. Saga Disney [[Archivo:Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure Timon.jpg|thumb|right|200px|Timón y Pumba compiten como una pareja en Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure.]] *''Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure'' (2003 - PS2, Xbox, GBA, GC): Juego de deportes extremos en donde el jugador se enfrenta a desafíos de skating. De "El Rey León" aparecen Simba, Nala, Timón con Pumba y Rafiki como personajes seleccionables. *''Meteos: Disney Magic'' (2007 - NDS): Juego de puzzle de bloques que incluye a los personajes de "El Rey León" entre otras franquicias de Disney. *''Disney Friends'' (2007 - NDS): Timón y Pumba aparecen como personajes secundarios que desafían al jugador a un minijuego. *''Disney TH!NK Fast'' (2008 - Wii - PS2): Timón aparece como un personaje secundario. *''Disney Universe'' (2011 - Wii, Xbox 360, PS3, Windows): Juego de aventura de acción que reúne elementos de numerosas franquicias de Disney. Los personajes pueden escoger trajes basados en los personajes de "El Rey León" y además hay varios escenarios basados en el mundo de Pride Lands. *''Epic Mickey: Mundo Misterioso'' (2012 - 3DS): Timón aparece como uno de los personajes de Disney a los que Mickey debe rescatar. *''Disney Emoji Blitz ''(2016 - iOS, Android): *''Disney Crossy Road ''(2016 - iOS, Android): *''Disney Magic Kingdoms ''(2016 - iOS, Android): Apariciones en otros medios 250px Presentación de la serie de TV de Timón y Pumba. *''El Rey León'' (Película para cines - 1994) *''Timon & Pumbaa'' (Serie de TV - 1995/1999) *''The Lion King'' (musical de Broadway - 1997) *''El Rey León II: El Reino de Simba'' (Película para video - 1998) *''House of Mouse'' (Serie de TV - 2001/2003) *''El Rey León 3: Hakuna Matata'' (Película para video - 2004) *''La Guardia del León: Un nuevo rugido ''(Especial de TV - 2015) *''La Guardia del León'' (Serie de TV - 2016) Curiosidades *En la serie de TV de Timón Y Pumba se reveló que el nombre completo del personaje es Timon Berkowitz, aunque en todas sus demás apariciones nunca se hace mención de su apellido. *Timón y Pumba son los únicos personajes que aparecen en todos los juegos de la saga El Rey León, ni siquiera el protagonista Simba tiene tantas apariciones. *Los actores de voz principales de Timón son: Nathan Lane (película original en inglés), Bruce Lanoil (Voz actual en varios medios). Raúl Aldana, en la mayoría de sus apariciones en el idioma español latino. Alberto Mieza, en la mayoría de sus apariciones en el idioma español de España. *Una espantosa versión de Timón también es un personaje controlable en los videojuegos pirata The Lion King III: Timon & Pumbaa y Lion King 5: Timon & Pumbaa para Famicom. Galería Música de Timón Gráficos de Timón The Lion King Genesis Sprite Timon.png|''The Lion King'' (Genesis) El Rey Leon GBC - Timon.png|''The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure'' (GBC) El Rey Leon GBA - Timon.png|''El Rey León'' (GBA) Arte de Timón Timon & Pumbaa's Jungle Games.jpg|''Timon & Pumbaa's Jungle Games'' (portada) Adventures in Typing with Timon and Pumbaa EUR.jpg|''Disney's Adventures in Typing With Timon & Pumbaa'' (portada) El Rey León Operación Dominios del Clan.jpg|''El Rey León: Operación Dominios del Clan'' (portada) El Rey León Operación Dominios del Clan arte 5.jpg|''El Rey León: Operación Dominios del Clan'' (arte del juego) El Rey León Operación Dominios del Clan arte 8.jpg|''El Rey León: Operación Dominios del Clan'' (arte del juego) Kingdom Hearts Timón.png|''Kingdom Hearts II'' Disney Universe Timón.jpg|Disfraz de Timón en Disney Universe Véase también *Pumba *Rafiki *Simba *Kiara Enlaces externos * Disney Wiki * El Rey León Wiki Categoría:Suricatas Categoría:Heroes